


“Hey, don’t I know you?”

by HoransPayne



Series: NiamNetwork Themes [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoransPayne/pseuds/HoransPayne
Summary: Niall celebrates his birthday alone





	“Hey, don’t I know you?”

Niall wasn’t sure how he ended up so alone, but he was. After moving from Ireland to England, he found himself too shy and not having enough time to go out and make any real friends. He’d found a job in a small bookstore, where he spent most of his days reading. He absolutely loved it, because he got paid to do nothing. The store was situated on a small side street, so only the true locals knew about it. Niall wasn’t quite sure how the owner managed to keep the store going, with what few customers he saw there, but she was quite happy with it nevertheless. 

There was one particular regular customer that always caught Niall’s attention. He came in at least once a week and the first time Niall saw him, he embarrassingly choked on his own spit whilst talking to him. He was slightly taller than Niall, and was probably the most handsome man he’d ever seen. He spent a lot of his days at work daydreaming about him when he wasn’t reading. He’d dreamt about making him laugh; seeing his perfect, white teeth shining as his eyes scrunch up. God, those eyes. They reminded Niall a little of a puppy; big, shining, brown eyes that made Niall melt from their warmth. Niall remembered the day that he came in wearing a short sleeved shirt, and he’d seen the large number of tattoos decorating both arms and from that day onwards he was desperate to inspect each individual piece of art and learn the meaning behind them. 

Niall sat at the cashier desk with his head in his hands, gazing dreamily into the distance as he visualised the man of his dreams. He sighed as his heart sank, remembering how much of a distant dream he really was. He didn’t even know the man’s name! He rubbed his tired eyes before checking the watch on his wrist, and decided that he would lock up the shop for the evening. It’d been hours since anyone had even walked past the front window, so he thought he could get away early. He had dinner reservations to be in time for, mind you. 

Maybe it was a sad thought, Niall celebrating his birthday alone. However, his family had called him earlier, and you only turn twenty three once. Niall rolled his eyes at the comment his mother had made over the phone a week prior when she’d heard he had no birthday plans. He figured he wouldn’t mind going out for a decent meal for once, instead of microwaving some crap freezer meal. He didn’t choose a restaurant particularly fancy, not having the money to do so, but he picked a modest place not so far from his flat. As he pushed the door open he was welcomed by a waitress who’d plastered an overly large smile on her face. She led him to his table and left him looking at the menu on his own after placing his drink order. Her look of sympathy didn’t go unnoticed when he told her he’d be dining alone. 

After placing his food order, he looked around the restaurant to take in his surroundings whilst he waited. Everywhere he looked he saw tables filled with people enjoying each other’s company; be it families, friends or couples. He couldn’t help feeling a pang of jealousy, and thought perhaps he should’ve just stayed in again. He thought maybe he should get his phone out and at least pretend he had someone to text besides his mum, just to rid the feeling of insecurity he felt at sitting alone in a restaurant filled with people who were the complete opposite. Niall felt a chill go through the entire length of his spine when he heard a man nearby laugh.

“No. It can’t be.” Niall thought to himself. He recognised that laugh. He’d imagined it so many times in his head that he could easily visualise how the man’s face must’ve looked whilst laughing. “Just my luck.” As if Niall wasn’t already feeling terrible enough, now he would have to see the man of his dreams on a date with somebody else. “Of course a man like that isn’t single. Now he’s going to see how lonely I really am.” He placed his chin on his hand and sighed. This time he did pull his phone out, and refused to look up from it until the waiter’s voice interrupted his self-depreciating thoughts.

“Excuse me sir, your fo-“ Niall looked up as the waiter cut himself off. “Hey, don’t I know you?”

“Shit, shit, shit.” Niall’s thoughts were scrambled, and his brain turned to mush, as so often happened when met with those ungodly beautiful, brown eyes. 

“Er, er...” Niall internally kicked himself at his new developed muteness.

“Don’t you work at that little bookstore down on Redgrove Street?” All Niall could manage was a nod, as the man placed Niall’s forgotten plate of food in front of him. He glanced over at the empty seat opposite Niall and frowned. Niall couldn’t believe how handsome this man was, even when frowning. His thick eyebrows pulled in over his eyes, and his big, pink lips that Niall dreamed of kissing, pulled downwards, encompassed by his perfectly groomed beard. “Are you here alone?”

“Oh, God. Now he’s going to know what a loser I am.”

“Um, yeah.” The man’s frown deepened. 

“Oh. Well, enjoy your meal.” He gave Niall a small smile as he walked away, as if he suddenly remembered he was working. Niall sighed. At least he wasn’t here on a date, he supposed. He frowned as his phone buzzed, signalling a phone call. As he checked the caller ID and saw “Ma” he rolled his eyes. Of course, who else would be calling him?

“Hi Ma.”

“Niall! Happy birthday baby!” 

“Er, ma, you know you already wished me happy birthday this morning.” Niall grinned to himself, fondly thinking of his mother, and how much he missed her. 

“I know, I know. But I just wanted to check up on my baby boy. Make sure he’s enjoying his birthday.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s alright I guess.” He shrugged, despite her not being able to see him.

“What have you been up to?” 

“Nothing much really; I was at work all day and now I’m just out for dinner.”

“Ooohh!” She squealed, causing Niall to grimace. “Well, I’ll leave you to eat in peace then, but call me when you can.”

“Er,” Niall wasn’t really sure he wanted to hang up just yet, but he didn’t want to voice these thoughts and perhaps cause his mother to worry, “sure thing, Ma. Love you.”

“I love you too.”

Niall ate the rest of his meal rather quickly, just wanting to leave the restaurant and go home. He felt embarrassed enough that he was eating alone, but seeing the man from the bookstore only doubled his shame. As he was planning to uncharacteristically skip dessert and ask straight for the bill, it seemed his silent request had been declined by a certain Greek God doubling as a waiter. Niall looked at him with wide eyes, as he placed a slice of cake in front of him.

“I overheard you on the phone.” He spoke before Niall could inform him that he hadn’t ordered it. “Happy birthday, it’s on me.” He gave him a huge grin, even better than all the ones Niall had envisioned put together. Niall’s stomach fluttered that he couldn’t even decline the generous offer, and he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he slowly ate it after the man walked away. As if the night couldn’t have improved any more by just that small gesture, he was surprised again when receiving the receipt for his bill. On the bottom, right underneath where the price of the meal was, a phone number had been scrawled on the bottom in black pen, next to the word: “Liam”.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh so this is kinda shit tbh. I wrote this for the niamnetwork for our 3rd theme of Niall's Birthday. I literally wrote this tonight because I forgot about the theme, so it's kinda rushed and not my best work.  
> But anyway, thanks to all for reading. I'd like to mention that there's absolutely nothing wrong with going to a restaurant and eating alone, I just couldn't think of a better idea for a fic in such a short amount of time.  
> Anyway, check out the niamnetwork on Tumblr for fics much better than this one, and also super cool edits and all things Niam! :)


End file.
